1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with a holding device for an image-influencing optical component, especially for an eyepiece, of an optical image-forming device, especially an optical magnifying device, e.g., binoculars or a telescope, according to the preamble of claim 1. The invention is furthermore concerned with an image-forming device incorporating such a holding device.
2. Background Art
Holding devices of the above type are known on the market for holding eyepieces in binoculars. With the aid of the axially displaceable optical component, the image distance of the binoculars can be adjusted especially to users with different visual acuities. To name an example, the binoculars may be used both by a person with non-defective vision, as well as by an eyeglass wearer. It is a shortcoming of the known eyepiece holding means that a re-adjustment of the axial positions of the eyepieces is required each time the user changes. Such an adjustment becomes particularly difficult in the case of a binocular eyepiece if different axial positions for different users must be adjusted for each of the two eyepieces in a pair of binoculars.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to improve a holding device of the above type in such a way that adjusting the eyepiece to the requirements of different users is simplified.
This object is met according to the invention with a holding device having the characteristics of claim 1.
A marking member enables a first user to accentuate on the adjustment marking of the holding device the axial eyepiece positions that are optimal for him. After the image-forming device has been used by another user in the meantime, the optimal axial position for the first user can quickly be reset with the aid of such an accentuation without requiring an optical adjustment.
An implementation of the holding device according to claim 2 ensures that the marking member is not inadvertently moved during use.
Fixing means according to claim 3 permit a simple yet reliable fixing of the marking member.
A snap-in locking device according to claim 4 results in an increased flexibility regarding the design of the marking member and component holding element using an interposed snap-in locking member compared to a design of the snap-in locking device in which the snap-in locking member is integral with the marking member or component holding element.
A snap-in locking member according to claim 5 can be designed very simply.
A snap-in locking ring according to claim 6 may be disposed between the marking member and component holding element in such a way that it is virtually undetectable from outside, so that the snap-in function is designed hidden inside the holding device.
The components of a holding device according to claim 7 may be executed without undercutting.
A snap-in locking ring according to claim 8 is easily accessible.
A marking member according to claim 9 offers the option of fixing the same with a high position resolution and, hence, precise accentuation of the axial position being marked.
It is a further object of the present invention to create an image-forming device that, when the user changes, can be easily changed for adjusting purposes to the optical requirements of the new user.
This additional object is met according to the invention with an image-forming device having the characteristics of claim 10.
The advantages of the image-forming device result from the described advantages of the holding device.
An embodiment of the invention will be explained in more detail below based on the drawing.